


MerlinWATGame: TAG! Bonus Round

by Eisbaerfussel, Florian_Gray, loveyProphet, MerlinWATMod (ViridianJane)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Digital Art, M/M, Modern Era, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/pseuds/loveyProphet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/MerlinWATMod
Summary: Merlin & Arthur, through the ages.





	1. Art: Nezumon

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the TAG Bonus Team, all done! Well done and congratulations to all participants, I hope you guys enjoyed playing!
> 
> Again, a reminder as to how this works: each piece, with the exception of the first, was created based on, and only on, the one before it. This allows for some fun twists and turns by the end of the story!
> 
> Since it is a TAG team (Telephone Art Game), there is only art in this round.
> 
> Chapter 1 is art by Nezumon!


	2. Art: LoveyProphet




	3. Art: James




	4. Art: Maryluis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is by [ Maryluis!](maryluis.tumblr.com)


	5. Art: Eisbaerfussel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the bonus team! Thank you for checking it out!


End file.
